


Why?

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Series: Original Character Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: A slight glimpse into the mind of a sexual assault survivor. No happy ending.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Original Character Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608838
Kudos: 6





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So ummm... I finally got the courage to post this. This is something I had written when I was in a bad place mentally. This mini-fic is pretty dark. Do not read if any of the tags trigger you, and for God's sake, don't subject yourself to this if any of the above tags make you squeamish. I wrote this as a way to cope with the bad things that have happened to me.

I don't remember much, only that he had tried. My vision was blurry from the tears that wouldn't quit falling. He tried to kill me. 

The doctor came in upon learning that I was still somehow alive. I didn't care. I wanted to pretend that I didn't wake up and that he actually succeeded. He took my sense of safety. He took something I could never get back… He took my happiness… He took it all! 

"Great to see you awake, Miss Foley. We thought you weren't going to make it." I scowled at him. 

The young doctor cleared his throat. "Are you comfortable with talking to the police about what happened?" I nodded. Hot tears flooded my vision. I just wanted it to be over… I'm so tired of pretending to be strong… I just wanted to scrub my skin until I bled. He- he took everything from me… 

Breathing had started to hurt. I curled into a ball and cried, the tears falling. The moment the doctor walked out of the room, presumably to get my father or something, I started clawing my arm. The metallic substance that pooled at the open flesh flooded my nostrils. It was invigorating. Blood fell everywhere, staining the white sheets, the crisp floor tiles, even the ugly green examination gown wasn't spared. 

I continued to dig into my arm. It was the only safe haven I had left. The only bit of control I will ever have again. I didn't care enough, I just wanted to end all my misery.

"Miss Foley! What are you doing?!" A nurse screamed. I smiled a fractured grin. I looked up at her, as the tears mixed with the blood dripping down my arm. My hollow smile must have unnerved her. I watched her shutter and shake as she called for a doctor. I continued to filet my arm open. 

"What is with all this screaming?!" The nurse pointed to me as I sliced my arm one final time. The doctor grabbed my hand and I finally cracked. I laughed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. My simple laugh became louder and more maniacal even to me. I didn't care though.

I felt my vision blur and get darker. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, that familiar tuft of blond hair finally entered my hospital room...


End file.
